Girl in Red
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Thinking she never made it through, Red was rescued by the Fairy Godmother and stayed with her in Fabletown. But when the murders are piling up, Red is forced to be with Bigby in order to be safe than staying with Godmother. An unknown killer is roaming around New York in Fabletown, stalking the girl and the wolf, watching. What does this killer want from them? And who is it?
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: One Fable Alive***

* * *

><p>Her grandmother didn't make it. Only fallen behind. Now, Red is alone. The Fairy Godmother rescued Red, but not the grandmother or Red's mother. The Fables like Red and Godmother are in New York, living in Fabletown. They use the spell called Glamour to disguise themselves as humans, but Red looks human enough, but had to change out of her blue dress and a red cape into clothes.<br>Red looks at herself in the mirror to put her long brunette hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon and had a dark red headband on. A short black top with a white shirt underneath, a gray and dark red checkered skirt, long white socks with red converse. She lifted her side of the shirt to see scars on her side of the stomach. They've been there for, what, 3 or 4 years?

"That fucking wolf." Red murmured. The door opened and there is an old woman with gray hair coming in with a faint smile. "Godmother..." Red greeted silently.

"How are you holding up, dear Red?"

"Better than ever." Red replied. Godmother noticed Red's scars after the shirt is pulled down. Red looked at Godmother in the mirror. "They remind me of my past. Never goes away. Because of the Big Bad Wolf. I could've been eaten by him like he did to my grandmother."

"But, the Woodsman saved you and your grandmother, Red." Godmother said by coming to Red and place her hands on her shoulders. "But, I don't have the power to save her or your family, Red. The past is in the past, and you can not change that." Red walked away from her and went over to the bed. Godmother found a photo by the bedside. A photo of Red and her grandmother together before. "It's kinda hard to see you without that red cape of yours. But, you are still you, Little Red Riding Hood." Godmother said. Red didn't say anything to her and looked at her picture. Godmother told her that dinner will be ready soon and left Red alone her room.

"God, why must this happen to us, grandma?" Red asked herself. "Why are we here for?" She decided to turn on her radio and a soothing guitar music is heard. But the lyrics were also heard to make Red sneer a little.

_'Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood,_  
><em>You sure are lookin' good!<em>  
><em>You're everything a big bad wolf could want.<em>  
><em>Little Red Riding Hood,<em>  
><em>I don't think little big girls should-'<em>

She shut off the radio and lay down on her bed. That song really annoys her so much. It's the song about the wolf who wants to eat her up. The wolf... Red sighs and sat up. She had to admit to wonder what could that wolf could be doing now. Unless he didn't make it. It's been a few years since they last met at grandma's house. He attacked her to slow her down and almost ate her until the Woodsman rescued her from the wolf.

"At least the Woodsman around these days. But he isn't himself a lot lately. Of course, he drinks a lot." Red says to herself. She walked over to the window and saw the full moon above the night sky. The Woodsman and Godmother aren't the close friends that Red has now, there are fewer out there around. But, she had no idea where Alice or Dorothy are now. Red felt like she is the only young teen around, since that TJ is younger than her. Still, most of the Fables didn't make it.

_'Maybe I could talk to Snow.'_ Red thought. She grabbed her little red backpack that has a little plush toy hanging. A black wolf only with a head and tail. Red walked out of her room and saw Godmother making soup. She had to keep quiet to sneak out of this little apartment. She turned the knob of the front door and silently walked out and shut the door behind her. Red is very unaware that this night is not a good night leave the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Reunited with Old "Friends"***

* * *

><p>She gripped her on backpack, trying to remain calm of wandering around the streets at this time of night. At least she kept her knife that is hidden under her skirt strapped in case there is trouble around. Red may not be a strong type of fighter, but she does know how to handle danger around her. She doesn't want to be afraid anymore. As she was walking by the building, she hears shouting and noises. It's from the apartment building. Red walked inside the building, and looked up the stairs to hear more sounds. A deep voice is heard.<p>

"Woodsman?" Red wondered. She hurried up the stairs, but unaware that Mr. Toad watched her in silent from the corner. Red flinched a little at the loud noise like someone is throwing glass. She knocked on the door, but seems like no one inside heard her. A female voice is heard inside, and that's when things are starting to get ugly. As Red opened the door, she saw the Woodsman, all drunk and talk in a slur voice, slapped a woman hard.

"You stupid bitch!" Woodsman growled.

"Woodsman! What're you doing?!" Red asked. The Woodsman turned to see Red there.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked by coming close to the girl who backed away. "You shouldn't be here at this time of night, Little Red. The wolf might come around and get ya like last time." Red didn't say anything to him as she focused on the woman who had some bruises on her face and arms. Poor girl. "Go back where you fuckin' came from, kid. I have shit to deal with here." Woodsman said as he heads back in the room, but Red followed him and got in front of the girl with a look. "Red, I'm warning ya..."

"What the hell is going on here? And..." Red paused when he and the Woodsman noticed the man coming in the room. A Fable, but disguised as human. Brown eyes, brown hair, a shaved goatee. He looks quite a charmer, but Red felt like she had met him once before, but she doesn't know where. A Fable throws his cigarette on the floor, and stepped on it.

"Oh, it's you..." Woodsman growled.

"Who is-"

"All right, what's going on here?" A Fable asked by staring at Woodsman. But, the only response is that Woodsman grabbed Red's hair and threw her aside. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey!" A Fable rushed towards the Woodsman and push him against the wall. The woman came to the Woodsman and spit her blood on his face. Red grunted a little and held her ponytail. God, that guy had a grip on her hair. What is going on here? Woodsman never hurt Red, but he is drunk and violent when he is intoxicated. Next thing she knew was that two Fables are fighting. The woman pulled Red out of the way to keep her away from the fight. The rival Fables throw each other to the bookcase, mattressless bed, or a sink.

"You okay?" A female Fable asked, but Red never responded to her as she watches the fight. The Woodsman got his ax to make a blow on the male Fable, but missed. A Fable delivered the Woodsman's jaw with a powerful blow. The Woodsman got on the floor, holding his jaw, and talked in a slur voice.

"You two okay?" A Fable asked. Red looked up at him in silent. Before she could speak, the prostitute spoke first.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not leaving until I get what's mine." She said firmly.

"Yer nod geddig shid, bidch." The Woodsman slurred. Red stares at him with a sneer.

"You hurt this woman, and then you hurt me to get out of the fuckin' way." She told him. "That is something that the wolf would do."

"Da fug are yer talkn' abut?" The Woodsman said and he snapped his jaw in place. "You have no idea who this fucker is, do ya Red?"

"Wait, Red?" A male Fable asked as he turned to the girl. "Red Riding Hood?"

"What?" Red asked.

"That is the wolf you were mentioning, Red." Woodsman said. "I saved you from this monster. I cut this fucker open and put stones in his belly and throw him in the fuckin' river!"

"Hey! What did I say about using that word!" The Fable snarled and threw the Woodsman down the two story window. Red looked over and saw two rivals falling down. The Fable, which is the wolf, landed on the yellow car as the Woodsman is on the street.

"Ah, so that's the Big Bad Wolf, Bigby." The woman said. "You don't recognize him, do you?" Red looked at her in silent. She couldn't believe it. That Fable sheriff is the wolf from years back. But, why a sheriff?

"Oh shit..." Red whispered. She left the prostitute in a hurry to leave the building. She rushed downstairs to head outside, but then again, the Woodsman pinned Bigby to the glass display. Not for long, the eyes of Bigby turn golden color... Red gasped at the sight. Those eyes. It's the wolf alright. The one who tried to eat her. When she stood there like hours, the prostitute axed the Woodsman to help the inner wolf. Red thought it might be best to leave now since the fight is over.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Woodlands Apartment building, Red is waiting for the elevator to arrive in order to see Snow White, but then she heard a voice behind her. At least it's a female. She turned and there was Beauty there in a red jacket and black tights.<p>

"Hello, Red." She said. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess." Red replied, not wanting to tell her about tonight's event between Woodsman and Bigby. "So, where you off to?"

"Oh, just...heading out. That's all." Beauty said. Before Red could speak once more, Beauty left the lobby. Red shrugged and bit and the elevator doors open for her to get in. As she got inside and pressed the button to get to Snow's apartment, she couldn't help but to think. Bigby is a sheriff of Fabletown, and he is the wolf from the Homeland. Can't this night get any better? Reunited with an old enemy. But still, the way he looks as a normal guy, he's pretty...attractive for a wolf. Red shook away the thoughts.

"For god's sake, Red." She muttered to herself. "Don't even go there." The elevator doors open and Red walked out and accidently bump into someone. "Oh! S-sorry about-" Red stopped in mid sentence when she faces with a pig. "Colin?"

"Well, well. If it isn't Little Red Riding Hood." The pig greeted. "The hell have you been?"

"It's...a long story."

"Hmm. Bigby would be surprised to see you around these parts."

"Actually, I already encountered him along with...Woodsman and that girl he beat up." Red said. "Colin, I didn't know it was...Bigby until Woodsman said so and then I saw those eyes... God..."

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Colin asks. "He convinces everyone that he had changed. I know it is hard to believe that, still, I can kinda see that he is trying. He still owes me that house he blew down, and...he owes you for eating your granny and almost ate you up." Red walked down the hallway with the pig who continues to talk. "Anyway, I'm heading to his place and...I don't want to end up in the farm. For those who don't have glamours, they will have to be in the fuckin' farm."

"I don't know if I ever have to trust Bigby, because...the past is too much for me." Red said. "He attacked me and..." She stopped as she remembered that memory again. His sharp claws, and those big teeth...

"Red, I know how you are feeling. But, things have changed since we lost our Homeland." Colin said. "Now, come on. We'll wait for the wolf."

"I'm here to see Snow. Is she around yet?" Red asked, not wanting to be in the wolf's apartment.

"Either in her place or maybe in Crane's office. You could check one of those. Why?"

"I just...need to talk to her about something." Red said. "I have to make it fast though. I've been out long enough." She turned away from the pig who watches in silent. "I'll see you around, Colin. And...don't tell the wolf about me coming here, okay?"

"I don't know. He can always smell you." Colin said with a smirk. Red rolled her eyes and walked away. He is right. Bigby can smell Red. What can she do about it? Shower? Yeah, like that could get her scent off. Red found the office of Ichabod Crane.

"Could try here." Red says and walked in. She knew Ichabod is an asshole, but she really want to see Snow. Lucky for her, there is a woman with black hair in a bun, blue eyes, and skin white as snow. "Snow White." Red called with a smile. The woman turned and smiled.

"Oh, Red. There you are. We were just talking about you." She said. Red stares at her in confusion, but noticed Godmother there.

"Red, thank god you're alright!" Godmother says as she embraces her. "I thought you were kidnapped or something, but I figured you went out. Why didn't you tell me that you were-"

"I just wanted to see Snow and...ask her something. And there is more than I want to know." Red said. "Godmother, why didn't you tell me that the wolf is around Fabletown?" Godmother looked at Red, then at Snow in silent. Red sneered a little. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Red, I thought you-"

"I thought the wolf didn't make it here, but when I saw him tonight, I was...shocked to see him all glamoured." Red said. "He might be just as shocked as I am."

"Red, before I thought you were gone, someone broke in." Godmother said. Red then noticed that Godmother is holding her side, and there is a bloodstain.

"Oh shit!" Red gasped. "Who did it?"

"It's...one of those...Tweedles." Godmother replied. "They mentioned about you."

"What?"

"And Red." Snow spoke. "After what happened, Godmother wanted to request Bigby to look after you in this building since-"

"What now?" Red asked, not sure if she heard that correctly. "Who's gonna look after me?"

"Now, don't be upset, it's for your own safety, and...I will have to find my own way to be safe since I was attacked." Godmother said.

"What the hell is happening right now? I have to stay with the wolf who almost ate me?!" Red asks. "That is bullshit!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Godmother warned her.

"Look, everyone, calm down!" Snow started. "We'll talk about this later. Red, Godmother, you two are staying the night here. I will call the doctor to get Godmother fixed up." Snow walked over to her desk to pick up the phone to dial the number. Red crossed her arms.

"I can't believe this..."

"Red, I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." Godmother said by sitting down on the chair. "I promise you. Bigby will protect you, as same with Snow. They will keep you safe from the ones who are looking for you. And things have been ugly around here."

"Tell that to the Woodsman." Red muttered. Snow came over to them and told them they will sleep in Snow's place since she had space for them in the guest room. Red hates to agree, but what else can she do?

* * *

><p>After seems like hours, Red woke up from the bed with a start. She turned over to see Godmother resting beside her with bandages that Dr. Swineheart gave her after sewing her wound. Red got out of bed and head out of the room, and found out that Snow isn't around the apartment. Sounds like she left in a hurry.<p>

"Could be case, maybe?" Red wondered. She walked over to the window and looked down. There she saw Snow standing around, nervous as hell. What was happening down there? Someone died or something?

"Red?" Godmother's voice called. "What the hell are you doing? Come back to bed and get some sleep."

"But look." Red said by looking out the window. Godmother came over with a tired look, and saw Snow below. But there is Bigby coming towards her with something in his hand. "There's the wolf again."

"Something must've happened. But, we can't get involved into this." Godmother said. "Look, after they are done with that...case, I will talk to Bigby." Red didn't reply to her. So, there is no other choice. Red had to be with the wolf who almost ate her.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Murder Case***

* * *

><p>After last night's discovery, Snow and Bigby are now discussing about Red and Godmother. When the name of the girl is brought up, Bigby remembered encounter her last night before the prostitute's death, and he could not believe that girl is Red. It's been a while since that day when he almost ate her. Brings back memories...<p>

"So, let me get this straight." Bigby spoke. "Godmother was attacked by one of the Tweedles, and they want Red for a reason. And Godmother wants me to take care of Red until all of this is over?"

"Yes. It's for the best. It won't be so bad, and...you two need to get along. I know you two have a history back then, but that was in the past now." Snow said. "And this would be good for you." Bigby gave Snow a stare. Just what he needs. A girl who is one of the slow ones to trust him. But, better than Colin. There is no other choice. The door opened, and there is Red coming in, but Godmother isn't with her. She must've left. Before Red could come close, she stopped when she sets her eyes on Bigby in silent.

"Red." Bigby spoke.

"Wolf." Red greeted back in a low tone of her voice. Snow came to Red with a smile, trying to make things go easy.

"Hope you feel comfortable here in the Woodlands, Red. You're safe here with us. Make yourself at home at my place or at Bigby's." She said. Red nodded at her in thanks. She'd prefer staying with Snow than being in Bigby's. No way that is gonna happen. She might be his midnight snack.

"So, Red..." Bigby began. "How...have you been doing?" Red stares at him in silent. She hears him sigh a little. "Listen, I can't deal with your silent treatment, we have a case right now. Just don't give me a hard time, got it?" Bigby says.

"I heard. But, who is murdered, Wolf?" Red asks.

"That girl you're with last night. Her head was on the doorstep, and...the Woodsman could be the one who...chop her head off." Bigby replied. Red didn't say a word. That prostitute she met last night is murdered? Woodsman is the suspect? Sure, he can be violent at times, but he couldn't be the killer.

"I...I don't know what to think right now." Red spoke. "Who would want to kill a girl like...her?"

"What we got is the ring with a symbol." Bigby said. "Bufkin is looking for the Book of Fables right now. Look, the Magic Mirror can help us to find Woodsman. But let's focus on the Fable right now before finding your 'Shining Armor'." The sheriff walked over to the mirror, and Red followed him. She may not have trust him, but she can possibly help him and Snow out at this case. They all want to know who the girl is. "Hey, Magic Mirror." Bigby spoke. "I got a question." The reflection disappeared, and green flames appeared along with a green head with hollow eyes.

"You know the rule." He spoke.

"I don't have time for this shit." Bigby growled.

"Your impatience is callow, you're needlessly cruel; but have respect for this historic rule." The head rhymed. Bigby hated that rule. If you want to consult the Mirror, you must do it in rhyme. Red smirked at Bigby's annoyance.

"Let me handle this, Wolf." She said. She stares at the head. "Mirror Mirror on the wall, there is a murder is out there who needs to fall."

"Not bad, Little Red Riding Hood." The Mirror commented. Bigby shook his head.

"It's a Fable." Red said.

"Which Fable are you referring?" The Mirror asks. Red looked up at Bigby who crosses his arms.

"I don't know her name. Not yet anyway." He replied.

"Well, until you do, I can't help you." The Mirror said.

"Okay. Then...show us the Woodsman." Red spoke. The head disappears and there is shows the Woodsman walking down the sidewalk, in a funny way. Is he still drunk? "Oh man. Bet he's drinking again." Red said as the head appears.

"Where is he?" Bigby asked the Mirror.

"What you see is complete. The Woodsman stumbles down the street." The Mirror rhymed.

"No shit. Which street?" Bigby growled.

"I'm sorry, Bigby. I can only show you what can be seen." The Mirror said with a glare. Red turned back to see Snow on the phone. She left Bigby to the Mirror since they couldn't find anything useful. Red walked over to the bookshelves and found the Fairy Tale books of their past, and mundy version of themselves. She spotted a book with red writing. **_Little Red Riding Hood._**

"At least Crane kept our memories here in this office. I wonder what mundy versions of my tale are like?" Red wondered. She hears flapping noises, and there is Bufkin with books, and one in his mouth, but he fell on the floor. Red rushed over and picked up the books to help the flying monkey and set them on the desk to find what the female Fable came from and who she was. One book was opened by Snow and told Bigby and Red that the book is filled with Fables. The two pages reveals everyone. Red scan her eyes over the pictures and found herself by the Woodsman who is fighting off the Big Bad Wolf, which is Bigby.

"There you were." Snow said to Red.

"Yeah. It's...been so long without my red cape. My grandmother made it for me."

"I'm sorry about that." Snow told her. Red smiled a little.

"And there's the Woodsman in a shabby armor." Bigby murmured. Red rolled her eyes at him. She now looks at Bigby's true form on the page. Bigby noticed this, but never said a word to her. After looking at the Fables, Bigby found three people around a girl in a coat. A donkey coat. There is a ring on the girl's finger. "...I've seen this before." Bigby spoke.

"What is it?" Red asked looking over.

"This symbol on the man's clothes. And same as the ring's." Bigby pointed at the symbol on the picture of a man in a crown. Red looked at the symbol, and blinked a few times.

"It looks so familiar, but...I don't remember where I see this from." Red spoke.

"What's that?" Snow asked. Red shook her head at her. The symbol meant something. Red went over to the Book of Symbols. "Red, do you...know about this symbol?"

"...Kind of. But, I can't read this language." Red said as she scan her eyes over the pages to try to find a symbol. "I think it refers to...Allerleirauh."

"Here. This is the one." Bigby spoke as he pointed to the page with the ring and its symbol. Bufkin found it odd, but he must find the family name and what's the story behind it.

"Allerleirauh...it means 'all-kind-of-fur' in German." Snow says. "Red, how do you know this?"

"I honestly don't remember where. I was...young." Red replied.

"Donkeyskin!" Bufkin exclaimed. There is a picture of the girl that Red and Bigby met last night before her sudden death. "Let's see... _'Donkeyskin Girl, A.K.A. Donkeyskin, A.K.A. Ass Skin'."_ The flying monkey chuckled. _"'Prefers to go by the name of Faith.'_ Poetic!"

"Bufkin, we don't need the commentary." Snow said seriously as Bufkin began reading.

_"'Once upon a time, there was once a great king with a beautiful queen. The queen grew ill and had her husband promise to only marry the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. After a long search, it became clear that the only woman in the land that could match her beauty was...'" _Bufkin stopped when he becomes shock as he read the next words. _"'His daughter...Faith...'" _Snow and Bigby were stunned to hear this, and Red can figure the Fables had some messed up pasts, but this one is more shocking. Bufkin continued. _"'She had the magic cloak made from the skin of her father's prized donkey that would hide her beauty, so she could escape his. Eventually she married a prince named Lawrence, who could see past the magic cloak and knew her true beauty, and they lived happily ever after...'" _He finished gloomily. Silence filled the room. Bufkin turned to Snow. "Should I...mark it, Miss Snow?"

"Yes. Please." Snow quietly replied. Bufkin then stamped the page and red words says **"Deceased"**. Red turned away, not wanting to look at the page anymore. The poor girl.

"We got what we came for." Snow said. "Her name's Faith, she was married to Prince Lawrence. I mean, that's more than we-"

"Her name _was_ Faith." Bigby corrected by turning to her. "We should talk to the husband."

"...Do you think he did it?" Red asked.

"Nothing would surprise me, at this point. We can't rule him out."

"Let's find out where the prince could be living." Red said. When Bigby and Red went back to the Mirror, requesting to show them Prince Lawrence. The head disappears as it shows the room, but there is a knife with bloodstains. And there is a man sitting on the chair.

"Where was this?" Bigby wondered.

"Where's what?" Snow asked. Bigby turned to Snow, asking her if she knew where Lawrence lives. Snow guessed that Lawrence is relocated in South Bronx. Since it's the place where they are going, Red follows them, but stopped by Bigby.

"You have to stay here."

"What? Why?" Red asked.

"This is a murder case. I told you that. You'll get in our way." Bigby said by giving her a warning look in his eyes. Red crossed her arms. "Just remember that I can smell you. I will find you if you leave this building."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Just wait for us, Red. We'll be back in a while."

"Whatever you say, Wolf." Bigby stared at her before following Snow out the door. Red walks over to the desk where the books are with Bufkin. The phone rang. Snow had to answer it before heading out with Bigby. When Snow answered, she hands over the phone to Bigby. After a moment of silence, Bigby mentioned about the Glamour. Red could guess it was Mr. Toad on the line. She hear his voice, and background noises. What was going on out there?

"What was that about?" Snow asked after Bigby hung on the phone.

"Hard to say. Something going on at Toad's place."

"He could be in trouble." Red said. "Should you go over there and see what was happening?" Snow asked about Faith's husband, but Bigby suggests that Toad might have to wait. After they left the office, Red went over to the Mirror and look at her reflection.

"Something troubling you, Red?" Bufkin asked as he flew over to be beside her.

"...How do you do it?" Red asks. "How do you trust Wolf?"

"You mean Bigby? He's changed. He can be a protective sheriff, and never rests without answers." The flying monkey replied. "Once you are around him often, you will believe that he had changed. He is still the same wolf you knew." Red is silent. She walk pass him and got her red backpack and put it on. "Red? Where are you going?" Bufkin asked. "Hey, Bigby told you to-"

"I don't care!" Red says as she storms out of the office. She helped Snow and Bigby with the Book of Fables, and she had to stay behind. But, she won't be left behind since she was involved in all this because of last night. Her first stop is to drop by to Lawrence's since that is where Bigby and Snow are going.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: How To Save a Life***

* * *

><p>While leaving the Woodlands, Red stopped at her tracks when she noticed something moving up in the tree beside her. A cat appearing on the branch, grinning ear to ear. His fur is white with blue stripes, and his eyes are teal color. Red came towards the tree, looking up at the cat that is so not normal.<p>

"Cheshire Cat. It's been a while since I last saw you." Red says she places her hands on her hips. The cat purred a little.

"And you look the same as ever, Red." He said. "If you are asking why I am here, I just want to swing by. A little birdie told me that there has been a murder going on here."

"Who told you?"

"I can't tell you, Red. You see, I know all answers, but I never tell. Only you must know riddles to find the answers." The cat replied. "Only close friends you know can tell you, but some have their lips sealed. Just like Faith before dies." He disappeared. Red walked away to leave the property. If the Cheshire Cat knows what was going on, he will never reveal an answer of who the murderer is. Only someone he told him. Since Red was now a part of the case because she had to be safe with Bigby and Snow, she will find out answers herself.

"Since they are heading to Lawrence's place, I should be able to go over there. If they got something to say about me not being involved, that is too bad." Red said as she walks down the sidewalk, passing the Yellow Brick Roadhouse. She looked through the window to see no one inside. Who runs in that store anyway? Cindy runs the Glass Slipper Shoes, so who runs the Yellow Brick Roadhouse? Couldn't be Dorothy. Red hasn't seen her since. But, that wasn't important now.

* * *

><p>At the building where Prince Lawrence lives, she leans her ear against the door to hear anything from the inside. It's quiet. Maybe Bigby and Snow hadn't arrived yet? Red lightly knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked again, but harder. Again, nothing.<p>

"Lawrence? You in there?" Red called. No response. The Mirror showed her and Bigby where the prince lives, and he was on the chair. But, there is blood... Is he dead? "Oh shit. Don't tell me you're dead now." Red says by coming over to the window, but she couldn't reach up to look through the curtains. Looking around to make sure the cops aren't nearby, she opened the window. She pulled the box to stand on to climb in the window. She grunted as she fell on the floor, and she picks up a foul smell. Like blood. Or...a dead body. Red found a body of Lawrence on the chair with his blue eyes open, wounds on his chest, blood soaking his white shirt. A tv was on making the little room dim.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice growled from behind, making Red turn around in alarm. Outside the window, there is Bigby with Snow. The fable gave Red a glare. "How did you get here?"

"...I walked." Red replied.

"Why are you here?" Bigby asked. "I told you to stay at the Woodlands."

"Hey, I helped you back at the office, didn't I?" Red said. "Now, come on. You need to see this before we start an argue." Bigby climbed in the window and help Snow in. Red watched Bigby look at Lawrence's body in silent. Snow covered her mouth in shock.

"Was he...like this when you got here?" She asked. Red nodded. "God...we're too late. That makes two fables dead...we need to figure out what the hell is going on here." Snow looked at the body. "Who would do this to them?"

"I don't know, Snow." Bigby replied. He turns to Red with a look. "You don't touch anything."

"No promises." Red replied by crossing her arms. She looks down to see the gun and the blade on the floor. A bullet wound on the chest of Lawrence. "Did he commit suicide or did someone just break in?"

"Can't say." Bigby replied as he picked up the gun for evidence. There are sleeping pills next to the body, a fan that is on, bullet shells on the floor, and on the wall behind the chair. There is blood on the floor, but half of it is missing. Bigby opened the doors to get the bed down. The edge has a bit of blood where the blood is on the floor. Red picked up the note.

"It's from Lawrence." She said. Bigby took it from her.

"_'My dearest Faith, I never meant to hurt you, and I cannot endure knowing that I have. This was for the best. I'll see you again. Love, your devoted Lawrence.'_" Bigby read. Red sighed a little. Snow went over to look at Lawrence's face.

"I should know his face. There are so few of us... I should know his face." She says. The blue eyes blinked, making Snow gasp. Lawrence gasp out, and coughed a little, Snow backed away a little. "Oh my god. Bigby, he's alive!"

"But, I thought he-" Red started in shock. Lawrence fell on the floor. "Oh shit..."

"Wh...what are you doing here?" Lawrence whispered as Bigby picked him up to place him back to the chair. "Aarggh...what are you doing here?"

"We found you here, in your chair, with what we thought was a fatal injury." Snow replied. "We should call Swineheart, have him take a look at you."

"Wait a second on that, Snow." Bigby spoke, turning to Lawrence. "You know who I am?"

"...Yes."

"Good. I have a few questions." Bigby said. "What happened?"

"I don't know...I..." Lawrence started. "Shit. I...shot myself...in the heart...thought I'd be dead by now." Bigby leaned down to look at the wound. "Hurts like fuckin' hell." Lawrence grunted a little.

"Your heart's actually a little more to the center." Bigby said. "You probably hit a lung." Red watched the wounded fable in sorrow. He tried to kill himself. But why?

"Why'd you do it, Lawrence? Why do you want to kill yourself?" She asked. Lawrence turned away, shutting his eyes.

"I was...ashamed." He said. I...couldn't live with myself knowing I had done that to her. I did what I could to keep her away. But she still worries about me. She comes by, makes sure I'm okay." Bigby, Red, and Snow listened to the prince's words in silent. Lawrence continued. "I'm a fuckin' burden, I'm useless... I don't want her to have to worry about me anymore. She's better off without me..." His tears fall from his eyes as he spoke about Faith. "She's been through a lot." He began to sob. Red turned to Bigby with a sad expression.

"You have to tell him..." She whispered. Bigby stares at her, knowing she was right. Lawrence deserves to know what happened to his wife.

"I'm sorry to inform you...that...your wife has been killed." He said. Lawrence shook his head, crying.

"No...no, no, no, no... I knew this would happen."

"I'm sorry...I am." Bigby said. "But I'm gonna need you help me find whoever did this. So you need to try and remember anything that could possibly help us-"

"Fuckin' Georgie." Lawrence spoke. Before anyone could wonder who that is, a knock was heard from the door. Hard knocking.

"Who-" Red wondered.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Bigby asked Lawrence who shook his head in respond. "I'll see who it is-" Bigby was about to head over to the door, but Snow stopped him. The door knob is jiggling. Someone's breaking in. Snow told Lawrence to act dead and stay very still. Bigby gave the gun to Lawrence just in case something went wrong. Snow and Red opened the closet and Bigby joined them to hide in. They closed the doors and wait for whoever is coming in.

"What do we do? Jump on the guy?" Red whispered. Bigby and Snow didn't reply to her. The door was heard open, and there is a chubby man coming in. And there is blood on his shirt. "Who the hell-?"

"Shh." Snow hushed.

"I don't know who that is..." Bigby whispered. Red looked through the cracks of the door, to take a good look of the man who is looking around the room. Her eyes grow wide, realizing who he is. He could be the one who is looking for Red and Godmother.

"That could be one of the Tweedles..." Red whispered.

"What?" Snow asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm friends with Alice, and-"

"Both of you..." Bigby hissed. Red covered her mouth from talking, she watched the man getting close to the closet. They are going to get caught. With a fast move, Bigby opened the closet to surprise the intruder. The man dash out the door. "Stay here!" Bigby told Snow and Red, but they declined. They ran after the sheriff who is chasing a chubby man. For a fat guy, he is fast.

* * *

><p>"Hey, stop!" Bigby shouted he watched the Tweedle run through the ally and there is the door that leads to the apartment building. Snow and Red kept their pace up to follow Bigby. Red is faster than Snow and she is close to Bigby.<p>

"Red, slow down!" Snow said. But, Red didn't listen as she saw Bigby open the door to catch up with a chubby man. Of course, Red is a fast runner since she ran away from Bigby back at the Homelands in the Black Forest, and what a chase it was.  
>Bigby dodged the objects that the Tweedle threw. Red followed Bigby as she took out her knife. Bigby went in the apartment room on the left and found the man climb out the window before he could grab his ankle to pull him out. The Tweedle kicked Bigby's chest and ran down the catwalk and jump on the other. Bigby made a quick pace and jump on the bars, but fell on the catwalk below. Red looked down with wide eyes.<p>

"Oh shit! You okay?" She asked, but Bigby didn't answer as he got up and climbed through the window. Red went back to the window to get to the other part of the building where Bigby is in. But then, she was hit on the head from behind, knocking her out cold.

* * *

><p><em>Red walks down the path, wearing a white top with a green skirt with pink flowers, and a red cloak. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she walks, and then hear sounds beside her. A wolf with fur that is dark as night, and eyes that are gold. Red was surprised to see this wolf so big, bigger than the average wolf. This is the Big Bad Wolf...<em>

_"Good morning, Little Red Riding Hood." The Wolf greeted in a charming way. _

_"...Good morning, Mr. Wolf." Red said, bringing the hood down, hiding her shyness. The Wolf smiled at her, coming closer to her._

_"And where are you going this early of a day, dearie?" He asked, circling around the girl, swaying his tail to the sides. Red eyed on the sly creature in silent. She remembered her mother's words. Never talk to strangers. But, she is speaking to a Wolf. So that is different, right?_

_"I'm heading to my grandmother's house. She's very ill. I'm bring her bread and wine. She lives in her cottage in the woods, by the oak trees." Red replied, feeling the Wolf's tail brush against her neck, tickling her to make her giggle. The Wolf chuckled at her reaction._

_"A child like you shouldn't be alone in the Black Forest. You'll never know what is lurking in the woods." He told her with a grin. Red looked away, holding her basket. The Wolf continued to speak to her. "I know a shortcut to get your granny's. The path you are taking is a long way."_

_"I have to take the path, Mr. Wolf." Red said, looking at the devious wolf. "But, thank you for the offer. My mother gave me strict orders to stay on the path, and...never talk to strangers. Now, I must be on my way." When she walk pass the Wolf, he got in front of her from leaving him._

_"Well then, let's play a little game." He suggested. "You take the path, and I will take the shortcut. Let us see which one of us makes it to granny's first..." Red stares at the Wolf in silent. A race? This should be interesting..._

* * *

><p>She felt like she's been dragged. Her vision is blurry, seeing that she <em>is<em> being dragged! As Red's vision becomes clear, she looked up to see the chubby men who are twin brothers, dragging her feet. The Tweedles. Trying not to make a sound, she reached for her knife and got the blade out. She wiggled her legs to have the Tweedles attention, and she made a fast swing at one of them. One cried out in agony to see the line of blood oozing out.

"Aggh, fuck!"

"Dum, watch it! This fable is a fighter!"

"I can see that, Dee!"

"Stay the hell away from me, you freaks!" Red says, having her knife out. "What do want from me?"

"Easy now, darling." Dee spoke, making a smile. "It's something that our boss wants from ya. If that fairy couldn't pay our money back, then you are the cost." Red stares at the two in confusion, but kept her guard up..

"Fairy? Money? What're you talking about?" She asked. Dee and Dum smirked at her, and they started to reply, by taking turns.

"Fairy Godmother refused to pay the boss, she tried to keep you safe, but she meets her end." Dum said. Red slowly lowered her knife when she heard those words. So, Godmother is dead. Dee killed her? That explains the blood on his shirt and face.

"And Little Red Riding Hood is one of the most prized Fables back in the Homelands. She has escaped the horrible, most terrible Exodus." Dee said.

"Such a brave girl you were, Red. And still brave right now."

"Almost ate by the Big Bad Wolf."

"Rescued by the Woodsman. Who still wants the reward from you and your granny. Poor bastard."

"Get to the point, you freaks." Red spoke. "What do you mean I'm a prized Fable out there?"

"We wish we could tell you, my dear. But, we're afraid that you will tell Bigby. But again, you won't tell him since we caught you now." Dee said. "Now, I want you to come quietly, and we will-" Dee felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and see Bigby there, bringing his fist back and punch him. Dum backed away. Red watched as Bigby grabs Dee by the shirt.

"Get near the girl again, I will kill you and your brother myself!" He growled. Before the sheriff could do anything else, Dee got out of his grasp and took off with his brother. Red puts away her knife. "Shit." Bigby cursed and turn back to Red who is rubbing the back of her head. "You okay, kid?"

"Never better, Wolf." Red said. "What about you?"

"Letting those fuckers go twice, just fine." Bigby replied. "You should've stayed at the Woodlands, Red. Those two are looking for you like that fairy said, and you know it. Who knows what they want from you." Red crossed her arms, looking away from him. "What did they say to you?" Bigby asked.

"They...Dee killed Godmother." Red replied in a low voice. "They said something about the boss they work for, but never mention the name. Godmother didn't pay or something. I don't know the full detail."

"So, Dee could be the killer. That explains the blood. Wonder why he went over to Faith's apartment?" Bigby said. "Look, let's find Snow and she will take you back to the Woodlands."

"What about you?" Red asked.

"Dee mentioned about the Woodsman being in the Trip Trap. So, I will look there and ask Woodsman some questions. You saw the way he did to Faith last night."

"But, the Tweedles-"

"I can find them again, Red. Don't worry. As long you are in the Woodlands, you are safe. They won't try to take you away." Bigby told her. "C'mon, let's find Snow and get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Suspect***

* * *

><p>In the taxi cab, Bigby, Snow, and Red are now on their way to the Trip Trap, only that Bigby will be going alone since Snow and Red must return to the Woodlands. Red asked about Toad and TJ before they arrived at Lawrence's where she got in first, and they told her about finding their apartment is a mess and Faith's coat was found there as well. Dee was there threatening Toad about Faith, but at least Toad isn't in any harm besides there is a wound on his head.<p>

"At least you're not hurt, Red." Snow spoke. "And...I'm sorry about Godmother. She only wanted to protect you, but...failed."

"If I was there with her, I would have kick Dee's ass myself." Red said with a look. "But I had to be...safe with you guys."

"You should be thanking us." Bigby muttered. Red glared at him. "You're lucky I was there or you would be taken away or get killed."

"I didn't ask for this, Wolf." Red said. "It's every time I'm with someone who is close to me dearly, they either died or left me. During the Exodus back home, I was scared to be alone because...my mom is killed and my grandmother was left behind! Now, all I have left is you and the Woodsman. You almost ate me, and Woody saved my ass and wanted this reward, but I got nothing!" Bigby stares at her in silent. He couldn't blame her for losing close friends or families. When he was a young wolf cub, he lost his mother who died of a broken heart. That was years ago before Bigby became...this.

"Red..." Snow spoke. Red sighed a little and wipe her tears away.

"Sorry."

"We know how you feel, Red." Snow said. "There's no one to blame. In Fabletown, we're together. What happened to us was in the past, and Bigby is the only one who can protect and do what is right for this town." Red nodded a little, knowing that Snow made a point. Red faces Bigby who looks at the window, watching buildings passing by.

"Hey Wo-"

"Thanks for-" Bigby turns to face Red and they both realized they both spoke at the same time. Red felt her cheeks burning when she looks into Bigby's brown eyes. She turned away hiding her blush with her bangs. Snow didn't say anything after she notices Red's face.

"Sorry." Red spoke. Her heart was beating fast.

"Go ahead. I didn't mean to cut you off." Bigby said, looking at her, but she didn't face him again. Red narrowed her light brown eyes to him.

"I wanted...I just wanted to say thanks. For helping me out back there. I would have been beaten to death by those Tweedles." Red said. "Sorry for giving you shit today too. The past between us is...too strong for me to forget." She then felt Bigby's hand brushing her ponytail.

"No problem, kid. You seem to be a pretty tough girl after all we both have been through." He told her. Red looked at him and made a small smile.

"And you're still a tough wolf I've ever seen." She said. Bigby smiled a little. Snow smiled with them, feeling happy for the two to finally get along. Then, the taxi stopped by the Trip Trap.

"Maybe you should handle this one." Snow says as she looks over to Bigby's window. Red looked to see a man leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. Of course, she isn't allowed to be in the bar because she is not 21.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Bigby spoke. He got out of the cab and shut the door. Before he could leave, Snow told him to be careful. "Same goes for you." Bigby told her. Snow smiled at him. Red moves over as Bigby stares at her. "Stay in the Woodlands, Little Red." He said seriously.

"I will." Red replied. "Just don't get your ass beaten in there." Bigby rolled his eyes at her and turn to the bar. The cab drove off. He walked down the steps and open the door to get inside.  
>The bar isn't really big, but it's only for Fables. Bigby saw a male Fable sitting on the bar and the female Fable came behind it. She has short white hair, light blue eyes, and a purple butterfly tattoo on her chest under her dark red dress. She gave Bigby a cold stare.<p>

"What do ya want, sheriff?" She asked in a dull voice.

"I'm looking for the Woodsman."

"Well, he's not here. So, I guess you can go now." The bartender said. By the bar, Bigby noticed another Fable, lighting her cigarette. She has brown hair in curls, a white top with jeans, brown boots, and eyes that are blue. To others, she looks to be like 19 or so.

"Sheriff." She spoke by taking a puff.

"...Dorothy." Bigby greeted, and turn back to the bartender. "Look, I'm not even gonna ask where he is now, okay? I just wanna know the last time he was here. That's all."

"Who?" The bartender asks, looking at the male Fable who shrugged. Bigby sets his hands on the bar, trying to keep his patience.

"I'm being nice. So try again."

"He hasn't been here in a few weeks." Bigby raises at brow at her, then Dorothy spoke.

"The Woodsman hasn't been here in a while. He could be sleeping in again since he had a hangover." She said. "Heard what happened between you and him last night. And that prostitute was killed." Bigby turned to her.

"You know about this?"

"Couldn't say that I do, Bigby. I hear news from friends. Things happen so fast, doesn't it?" Dorothy replied, taking a puff. She looks at the bartender and the man who stares at her. "It's true. The girl was killed. I don't know who did it, but it could be one of us."

"Not saying it's you, Kansas." The man says, taking a drink. "I mean, you melted the witch's face off in your world." Dorothy shrugged at him. Bigby turned back to the bartender, not listening to Dorothy's past.

"Don't let the Woodsman tell you what to do. You're your own woman." He said.

"Well, this is me talkin', Bigby." The bartender leans over, giving the sheriff a glare. "Fuck off." She smirked and move away from him. Bigby moved away from the bar and came over to Dorothy who finished her cigarette. She stepped on it.

"So, heard that Red is in town. How is she doing?" She asked. "You could have a chance to eat her for dinner like you always wanted." A chuckled is heard from the male Fable from the bar. Bigby sneered at him.

"Think that's funny?"

"Yep. Think it's fuckin' hilarious." The Fable replied, taking a drink. Bigby played along.

"It was alright." He said. Though, he will never do that to Red again. Those days are over between them. Bigby faces Dorothy again. "To answer your question about Red, she's fine. She's been through a lot, but things will get better. I'm nice to her, she's nice to me. Simple as that."

"Nice. Tell her I said 'hey' when you see her." Dorothy replied, nodding. The look on the sheriff's face is serious now. "Okay, if you are going to say something, out with it. I'm not gonna be here all night, you know?"

"How much do you know?" Bigby asks. "Do you know who killed Faith?"

"Is that her name?" Dorothy asked. "No, I don't know who did. If you think of me as a suspect, be my guest. I don't have blood in my hands."

"No. I don't smell it." Bigby spoke. "You know me."

"I just heard the news from the Cheshire Cat himself, and he-"

"Wait, Cheshire told you about this? He knows about this shit?" Bigby asked. Before Dorothy could reply, they hear flushing from behind the door by the bar. No one said a word. Dorothy moved over by the stool to sit on and took a drink nervously. The door opened, and there is Woodsman coming in.

"Holly, you're out of paper towels in the-" He stopped when he saw Bigby standing there in silent, giving him a small smile. The Woodsman said nothing to him. He went over to his seat, looking at his drinks. "You and me've been goin' at it for hundreds of years...I'm through fightin'." He muttered.

"That makes two of us." Bigby said. He came over and sat next to the Woodsman calmly. "It's funny...just a minute ago no one seemed to know who you were."

"Yeah...well..." Woodsman spoke. "Everyone knows you. Big Bad Wolf. Now I'm the bad guy, and you're the sheriff. What kinda fuckin' world is that, huh?"

"Come on, Woody. Why'd you do it? No bullshit." Bigby asked.

"Same reason people do a lot of awful things." Woodsman replied. "For money. I'd walked past her place for weeks... She didn't look like it, but she had money. I was sure of it. And she wouldn't put up any kinda fight." He looks at Bigby as he continued to speak. "I was gonna rob her. And the night I finally get up the nerve to do it...there you are... Fuckin' things up for me."

"What are you talking about?" Bigby asks, feeling lost. Is this about Faith or what? Is the Woodsman still drunk?

"Red Riding Hood...her grandmother. I was there to rob them." Woody said. "When I showed up, you were already there, pinning the poor girl down, about to eat her whole until I jump in to save her ass. I only saved her 'cause I thought she might give me a reward, but she didn't give me shit." Bigby knew the story, and why did Woody bother to bring it up? "That girl only sees me as her shining armor, and she is just a damsel in fuckin' distress. Maybe it was a mistake for me to save her from you-" Then, Woody was glassed by Bigby who made a snarl at him.

"I'm draggin' you back to the Woodlands." He told him.

"For what?" Woody asked, sitting up. "Jesus Bigby...that fuckin' hurt."

"Wasting my fuckin' time..." Bigby growled. "A mistake to save Red. Really?" The male Fable next to him slam his glass on the counter and get up from his seat.

"Hey, stop! This isn't what I want." Woody said, trying to confront him.

"Shut the fuck up, Woody! Shit ain't just about you. It's about this fuckin' lap dog that only comes around to this part of town when the rich fucks in the Woodlands need a shakedown. Ain't that right, Bigby?" The Fable asked.

"Lap dog? Really?" Bigby asked by the name the Fable called him. "There are problems with the way things go, I get it. But that's got nothing to do with what's happening right now."

"Holly's sister goes missing and no one gives two shits about her. Paper work, waiting rooms, and that bitch Snow White looking past me, then ushering out the fuckin' door."

"Gren..." Dorothy spoke. Then, Bigby got up and punch the man in the face. He had the nerve to call Snow that. Suddenly, Gren unglamoured into his real form. The white giant-like creature, Grendal, with a bloody scar around his right arm. The creature cracked his neck and bend down to Bigby's level.

"Should've walked out of here when you had the chance." His guttural voice threatened.

"Come on." Bigby spoke. "You're scaring the ladies here."

"Oh, don't worry about me." Holly spoke and she unglamoured herself into a red troll with horns on her head. Gren grabbed Bigby and hit him on the ceiling fan a few times, and throw him on the floor, then to the wall across from the counter. Bigby stood up and Gren push the pool table, but Bigby jumped on top of it from being crushed. He punched Gren, but the creature smack him towards the door.  
>Bigby slowly stood up, and ducked down in time as Gren threw the chair and the payphone. Bigby grabbed the coat rack and stab Gren between the brows, blood squirting out. He push back the Fable, but fell back when Gren pull the rack out of his face. Before Bigby could escape, he was grabbed by his ankle and flung around like a rag doll. Drifting out of consciousness, he was dragged by Gren.<p>

"Oh shit..." Dorothy gasped.

"Hey, asshole!" A voice yelled. Gren turned his head, but was glassed by the empty beer bottle. He roared in agony. There is Red with a glare, having her knife out. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"Red..." Dorothy spoke, but she looked over to Bigby's werewolf form. His hair is thicker, teeth and claws are sharp. Red backed away in shock as Bigby stood. Gren smack him to the side of the bar, making Woody back away a bit. Bigby growled at Gren.

"Stop it!" Red shouted, coming between them.

"Red...get out of the way..." Bigby said in a low voice. As Gren took a step towards Red, she sticks out her knife, pointing at his face.

"Get close to me, I swear I will stab your fuckin' eyes out!" She said. Without a word, Gren backed away from the girl. She saw Bigby coming to the counter, demanding a whisky. Holly took out a little glass, but Bigby threw it aside.

"Double." He said. Holly took out a double glass and pour whisky in it. Bigby took a gulp, and slam down his glass as he return to "normal". He looks at the troll with his brown eyes. "All of this...never happened." He said. He turned to Red. "And you...you better have a good reason why you're here instead of being in the Woodlands with Snow."

"I was at the Woodlands." Red said. "But, I heard that Dorothy came to town and-" She noticed the Woodsman heading to the door.

"Don't even think about it." Bigby spoke. Then, the exit door opened and a familiar voice coming in.

"Alright, I've got a hundred bucks for the first bloke that can tell me something about a girl named..." Tweedle Dee started but stopped short when he saw the bloodied Gen and cursed when he saw Bigby. Red sneered at Dee, gripping on the knife. As Bigby is coming towards him, he hears feet shifting behind him, the Woodsman is making a run for it. And Dee shifts his feet to get to the door. Two suspects are escaping, and Bigby had to capture one of them. He turned to Dee and slam him against the door, cuffing him.

"Fuck, man!" Dee cursed. "He's the one you want, not me!" Bigby cursed after the Woodsman rush out the door by the counter bar. Red came up to the two with a smirk.

"Your brother won't be saving you this time, Dee." She said.

"Fuck you, you little shit." Dee insulted. Bigby took Dee out of the Trip Trap and Dorothy followed Red out.

"Well, that was something." Dorothy spoke. "Let me guess, you're under the wolf's watch, huh?"

"Yeah. Shocking, isn't it?" Red said. "Look, I came here because I heard you and Ozma are in town, and I thought I'd come here to see you. It's been a while."

"Red." Bigby called. "Come on." Red sighed a little and told her friend that she will see her again soon to catch up on things.  
>Across from the Woodlands, Bigby, Red, and Dee noticed and blue and red flashing lights. Red looked over to see police cars and cop mundies around the outside of the gates.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Red asked. Bigby recuff Dee and cuff him to the streetlamp.

"Do anything stupid, I'll throw you down the Witching Well myself." He warned. He and Red left the suspect alone to get close to the yellow tape. Bigby went under the tape and head towards the gates and found group of mundies by the steps. What is going on? He looked over to the spot where Faith's head was found, but instead...there is the head of Snow White.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: A Mourn***

* * *

><p><em>"Hurry!" A boy said as he and Red run down the grounds of the Exodus, and they have chains on them that were broken to escape from their cells. Red caught up with the boy who has black hair, brown eyes, and wearing white baggy pants. The boy is around 15 or so, but he is a very brave kid. The two found the gates ahead of them, but there are trolls on top of the walls guarding the area. Red and Mowgli hid behind the cannons, watching the guards moving about.<em>

_"Where are we going, Mowgli? There are trolls everywhere!" Red asks.  
><em>

_"You need to leave this place and find your family, Red. I'll distract the guards while you make a run for it." The boy said. Red turned to him with worry. "I'll be fine, Red. Trust me."_

_"I'm not gonna leave you behind, Mowgli. You and I work together on this, and you want to get yourself killed." Red said._

_"I have friends who are here. They need me. Please, Red." Mowgli told her. Before Red could move, she gave her friend a hug. Mowgli embrace her back, and puts on her hood for her. "Be safe, Red. We'll see each other again." He said with a smile. Red left him to hide by the walls and Mowgli picked up the stones and threw them at the trolls. "Hey, over here!" He yelled. The trolls snarled and came down the walls of the gates. Red made her move as quickly as she could. Turning back once more, Mowgli ran back to the grounds of the Exodus, chased by those trolls who are trying to catch him._

_"Don't die on me, Mowgli..." Red whispered and turn to the exit of the Exodus._

_"Red is escaping!" A deep voice yelled. Red ran as fast as she could. Freedom is on the way. "Take her down!"_

* * *

><p>"Miss Red!" A voice barked, making Red blink and look around to see that she is in the room with a woman across the table from her and Bigby. Red rubbed her right eye and groaned. She and Bigby were dragged in here because of Snow's head. How could this happen? Snow left in the cab, and Red left the Woodlands when she is in the office of Crane.<p>

"Just let me do the talking, and then you can answer the questions later." Bigby whispered. The detective stares at the two.

"So, how are you feeling? After what you two discovered last night, it's really-"

"I'll be better once I find the fucker who did this!" Bigby says as he took a puff of his cigarette. "And Red was the last witness who saw her last and she must've came to me for that, right kid?" He eyed on Red who didn't say a word.

"She was alive when I left, Wolf." She whispered. "I don't know how that is possible. I left like 10 minutes before she was killed. She was in the office when I sneak out."

"Sneak out?" The detective wondered. Red crossed her arms, looking away from her. "When the murder is going on, you can't sneak out like this. You could get killed as well."

"Detective Brannigan, I can-"

"Red." Bigby growled to make Red stop in mid sentence. The mundy sighed at the two.

"Look...I know what you must be going through..." She said looking at the fables. Bigby gave her a glare.

"Do you? Do you fucking know?" He asked, leaning towards the detective. "Have you ever had a friend killed and their head left on your fucking doorstep?!" The detective is silent. "No? Don't think so." Bigby said by leaning back. After a moment of silence, he whiffed a smell of blood. "Your nose is bleeding." He pointed out. Detective Brannigan nose _is_ bleeding, she wiped it with her fingers. Red and Bigby can tell she isn't doing well all of a sudden.

"Detective Brannigan?" Red asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm Detective Brannigan." She stated confusingly.

"Uh, yeah. I just said that..." Red replied, raising her eyebrow at her. Something's wrong.

"Is there something-" Bigby spoke, but the detective cut off when she looked around.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, and she winced in pain. The fables looked at her confusingly and concerned as she held her head. They heard thudding noises from the other room. "Please...please..." The mundy begged painfully. "I'm sorry...just make it stop...please..." She pleaded and collapse on the table.

_'What the hell...?' _Bigby thought, trying to piece everything together that just happened. This is got to do something about magic. Red got up from her seat and poke the mundy's shoulder. She's out like a light.

"Is...she-?" Red wondered, but the door opened and there is Crane coming with the a box that labeled **EVIDENCE **in red letters.

"We have to go, now!" The former schoolteacher urged.

"What did you do to her?" Bigby asked.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" Red asked.

"Of course not, child!" Crane scoffed at the fable. "It's just a memory wipe spell. Very expensive, but it works. The whole station will forget the last 24 hours and everything they saw at the Woodlands. Well, hurry up!" Crane left the two behind who took in the information from the elder fable. Bigby puts out his cigarette and took the crime scene photo of Snow.

"Come on, Red."

* * *

><p>In Crane's green car, they all never spoke since the police station. Red is in the back seat with the evidence box, and of course she's been told not to touch a thing inside by Crane. The items inside belong to Dee. Cash, a cigar, a bottle of whiskey, and a envelope.<p>

"Thanks for bailing us out." Bigby spoke. Crane looked at him, then at Red, then back on the road.

"Certainly." He said stiffly. "We, uh, found Tweedle Dee chained up to the post. That was your doing, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't know why you detained him." Crane said. "Dee was at the Trip Trap when Snow was left at the Woodlands, so he couldn't possibly be involved in this mayhem." He looked at Red through the mirror with a glare. "Red, any reason why you left the Woodlands?"

"You're looking at me like I did it." Red spoke with a tone in her voice. "So don't point fingers."

"Did I say you killed Snow?" Crane asked with a sneer. "You should be on the very short leash, Red. You never stop running."

"Look who's talking."

"Red." Bigby started. "Crane, come on, Red didn't kill anyone. There's no blood on her that was Snow's." Crane didn't say a word after that. Red relaxed in the backseat. As the two talked, Red looks out the window to see the buildings passing by and cars driving. Why are they in this world? Why must their own world must be taken over by the Exodus? Everything and everyone back home are gone, and now some fables here are gone. The killing won't stop.

"Our stories used to be so simple." Crane spoke as he drove. "We had a beginning, a middle, and an end. But ever since we moved into this awful city, everything's gotten so confused." He's right, of course. They all had a story. But in the mundy world, there is no once upon a times, or happily ever afters. Red noticed they arrived at the Woodlands. Crane spoke to Bigby again. "It's been two murders in as many days, If we don't unearth our culprit and soon, there will likely be another on our doorstep tonight." He said as he parked.

"Yeah, no shit." Red murmured and got out.

"I'll get it done." Bigby replied to Crane.

"Please Bigby. For Miss White." Crane spoke.

"I got it!" Bigby growled and slam the door hard, making the glass crack. Red's eyes grew wide, and followed him to the gates. "Red, go to Crane's office while I take care of Dee. I don't want you to get involved."

"What? Dee wanted something from me, and I want to know what. So that means I am involved!" Red said by coming over in front of him. "Besides, I did see the Cheshire Cat yesterday. He's got the clues."

"Cheshire knows about it then?" Bigby asked with his arms crossed. Red nodded at him. It's been so long since the Cheshire Cat was around here, and he is hard to catch because he vanishes. No way to force him to be at the Farm. "He and Dee know each other, maybe I could ask Dee about his cat friend."

"Wolf, let me come along to the interrogation. I want answers too." Red said. Bigby stares at her in silent, thinking it over. What should he do? Let her come, or leave her out of this business?

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Author's Note* Alright, here are two choices before moving on to the next. So, what's it gonna be? Whichever choice made the most will be in the next chapter.<strong>_

_**1. Let Red come along to the interrogation.**_

_**2. Leave her out of the interrogation.**_


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: Interrogation***

* * *

><p>Through the corridor of the Woodlands' basement, there is a chamber that looks similar to the mundy jail, but only for one Fable who is arrested or interrogate by Bigby himself. As Ichabod and Bigby walked in with Red who really wants to be part of this situation, they see a man pressing his knife against Dee's throat.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichabod asked with a look.

"Hello, Ichabod. Sheriff." The man turned to them, and noticed Red by Bigby. "Well well, so this the Fable that you are looking after, eh sheriff?"

"Nice to see you too, Bluebeard." Red said by crossing her arms. The man raised his brow at her.

"You were supposed to wait for us to get back!" Ichabod reprimanded. Bluebeard moved away from Dee and went behind the mayor.

"Whatever you say, Ichabod." He said. He closed the metal door. Red moved over to the bed to look at Dee, keeping her distance. She felt eyes on her from Ichabod, she could tell that he was glaring at her for coming here in this serious interrogation. Still, Red wants answers as well. She can be a part of this. Bigby walked up to Dee who looked at him.

"Hello, Bigby." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I want answers, Dee." Bigby demanded, crossing his arms.

"Oh goodie! I thought you wanted questions, and I was having so much trouble thinking of any good ones." Dee said sarcastically. "Though I'd settled on, 'How's your head?'"

"You see what I've been dealing with?! What are you going to do about this, Bigby?" Bluebeard demanded, but Ichabod silenced him.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Bigby asked, uncrossing his arms. "Snow White is dead."

"Look, I didn't kill anyone." Dee said.

"And I'm suppose to just believe you?"

"You were with me when it happened, dummy." Dee said. "Same goes with that dinner plate of yours." Red glared at him, not saying anything back to him.

"I still have questions for you, Dee." Bigby spoke from the silence.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Dee smirked. "I'd rather have a talk with Little Red over there. You brought her here, didn't you? Did she talk you into bringing her here, Bigby?" Red came up to Dee.

"You almost kidnapped me, Dee. What do you want from me? You said something about me being the rare Fable. And...who are you working for?" Red asked. Dee is silent. Bigby raised his eyebrow in interest.

"Seems like you two talked before I show up back at the ally." He said. "Who are you working for?" Dee began to chuckle nervously.

"Why? You looking for a change of occupation?" Bigby clenched his fist in anger, but didn't want to do this the hard way on Dee. This Fable must talk before it could get any worse.

"I'm not fucking around here, Dee." Bigby said with a glare. Dee's smile faded when Bigby started to crack his knuckles. "All right Dee. Let's get to know each other." Red watched him taking out a photo of Snow's head from last night. He showed it to Dee's face who made a disgust look.

"Fuck, Bigby. Don't make me look at that."

"You could be next." Red told him.

"Oh fuck you, Red. You don't know that." Dee said with a sneer.

"She could be right, Dee. If you don't tell us who did this, we will be sure you will end up the same way. Dead on the doorstep. Got it?" Bigby said. Red smiled a little at him, glad that he back her up on this one.

"I told you, I didn't kill her. And I don't know who did." Dee said, turning his head away from the photo. Bigby puts it away and turns to Red who stares back. The sheriff looks back at Dee.

"Just tell us who you're working for." He said in a calm tone.

"I'd like to help you...but I can't." Dee said. "My brother and I, we got a thing about loyalty. We do our job, and we keep our mouths shut. If we don't hold up our end, we don't get paid."

"Wait, your brother?" Red asked. Dee looked at her, but his eyes are wide, realizing he talked a little about the work.

"Where was he last night?" Bigby asked.

"I can't say. He could've been anywhere." Dee replied with a shrug. Bluebeard crossed his arms.

"Take your best guess." He said with a sneer. Dee turned to him.

"He didn't do it, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then where is he?" Bigby asked.

"No. I'm not sending you after my brother." Dee said by shaking his head. "Look, I've answered your question. Can I get my stuff back now?" Bigby turned to Ichabod and asked what he find on Dee, and the former teacher got the box out and pour out the belongings of Dee on the mattress. Bigby and Red looked over to see the cigar, cash, a bottle, and a envelope. Bigby picked up the cigar and lit it, he took a few puffs. "I'm saving that!" Dee said. Bigby let out a smoke on Dee's face, smirking at him.

"Seriously, Wolf? What's the point of this?" Red asked. Bigby didn't answer and took a last puff of cigar. Dee scoffed a little.

"Real nice."

"Guess you won't be smoking in a while." Red taunted. "Listen, you and your brother almost took me away. Who the hell are you working for and why does he need me?"

"Look, love, I can't tell you much. I followed you to Faith's apartment, which is my next stop anyway to find her-" Dee stopped when he talked again. Now Bigby wants to know what Dee wants from Faith.

"What did you want from Faith?" He asked.

"Her apartment. I went to her apartment. You saw me there. You scared the shit outta me." Dee replied, trying to avoid the subject. As the Fables talk, Red picked up the envelope and found her name in red in handwritten. Before she could open it, Ichabod stopped her from doing so. He took the letter from her.

"Now's not the time, Red." Ichabod whispered. "It will be in my office." Red didn't reply to him and focus on the interrogation.

"She stole from you?" Bigby asked.

"Not from me. From my boss. Hell, I ain't got nothing worth taking." Dee said with smile.

"Your boss..." Bluebeard spoke. Dee look down at the ground. Again, he speaks too much. Red caught up in this.

"Well, we're back on the first question." She said with smirk, but frowned a little to be serious. "Who are you working for?"

"Fuck, Red, you're getting me in trouble!" Dee snapped. "One of these days you will be too!"

"What makes you think that?" Red asked.

"Alright, that is enough." Ichabod said by pulling Red back, but the Fable pulled away from him.

"I'm not done here yet, Crane. We're getting close to the answer. Faith and Snow are dead. Do you want to know who killed them?" She asked.

"Goddammit, Red." Bigby groaned. "I shouldn't just bring you into this."

"You shouldn't, sheriff." Ichabod snapped. "She's just a child! Since she was wanted for, God knows what, she will be on the doorstep." Bigby glared at him.

"She won't be dead as long as she is with me." He said.

"This is supposed to be a murder investigation, but you're treating him like a fucking house guest!" Bluebeard said, gesturing Dee who watched the whole argument. As the Fables are arguing, they are unaware the door is opening. Red turned to see someone there, and her eyes went wide in shock.

"Holy shit..." She whispered.

"What's going on down here?!" A woman asked. Everyone turned and couldn't believe what they have seen. Snow White. Alive.

"Snow?" Bigby asked in shock. Snow stood there in confusion, but angry at the same time in this jail. She's alive all this time? How could that be?

* * *

><p><em>Red is walking down in the woods one winter with a basket full of goodies, wearing a red cape, and warm clothing. As she walked, she found a woman with long black hair in a white gown holding a robin in her hands. Red didn't see any harm on this woman, she couldn't help but to come up to her with a smile. The woman noticed her coming and the robin flew away from her hands.<em>

_"Hello, ma'am." Red greeted._

_"...Hi."_

_"I...never see you around before. Usually I see the Woodsman, or hunters around these parts because of the Wolf." Red said. "You new from my town?"_

_"...No. I...I'm from somewhere far away." The woman replied. "But, I can't let her know that I'm alive."_

_"Who?"_

_"...The Evil Queen." The woman whispered. Red blinked a couple times. "Can you help me for once? I need to find a right place to be away from my kingdom. She may have found out that I'm alive all this time." Red turned around to make no one is seen, but agreed to help this woman. The two stroll down the woods since there aren't anyone around. But, they are unaware that there is a Big Bad Wolf watching them from afar._


End file.
